Reflektion
by Calico17
Summary: Chase akzeptiert eine Beförderung und stellt House ein paar brennende Fragen. Basierend auf Spoiler zu 8-11 und 8-13. Oneshot.


_Basierend auf Spoiler zu 8-11 und 8-13 und Wunschdenken des Autors.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reflektion<br>**

Robert Chase drückte die Glastür zum Büro mit der Schulter auf, obwohl er inzwischen gelernt hatte, die Hand dafür zu benutzen, ohne dabei eine seiner Krücken zu verlieren.

Sein Therapeut hatte ihm geraten, auf einen Stock umzusteigen, doch Chase sträubte sich ein wenig dagegen.

Man würde ihn mit House verwechseln.

Das Büro war zu klein für mehr als einen Arbeitsplatz, doch Foreman hatte den Innenarchitekten spielen lassen und, wie zu erwarten, Organisationstalent bewiesen.

Zwei Schreibtische standen Front an Front vor den großen Glasfenstern, und es war auf den ersten Blick erkennbar, welches seiner war: ordentlich, nüchtern, ohne Staubfänger oder Bilderrahmen darauf.

Mitten auf der Schreibunterlage stand ein kleiner Kuchenteller mit einem _Tim Tam_-Törtchen darauf; jemand (House) hatte sich die Mühe gemacht, eine Partykerze hineinzustecken, und sie angezündet.

Chase stellte die Krücken ab und setzte sich.

„Es ist nicht mein Geburtstag."

„Es ist der Tag, an dem Sie mir das Wasser reichen können. Zumindest, was das Gehalt betrifft."

Er war nicht versessen auf die Versetzung gewesen.

Ehrgeiz war keine treibende Kraft in seinem Leben, und er hatte sich sogar ein wenig elend gefühlt, als Foreman (ein wenig gönnerhaft, wie es ihm schien, aber sicher war das nur die Macht der Gewohnheit) ihm zu seinem Aufstieg gratuliert hatte.

Der eigentlich und selbstverständlich House zu verdanken war.

Ohne sein Einverständnis wäre eine Partnerschaft in der diagnostischen Abteilung nie in Frage gekommen.

House duldete keine Gleichberechtigung, doch diesmal hatte er eine Ausnahme gemacht.

Die Gründe dafür hatten sie nie erörtert.

Nach dem Vorfall war House der einzige gewesen, der ihn als Arzt behalten wollte, und Chase war nicht so naiv, zu glauben, dass jemand anderer es getan hätte.

Ein Chirurg an Krücken war nichts, wonach sich andere Kliniken die Finger ableckten, ganz gleich, welche Qualifikationen er mit sich brachte.

Selbst Foreman hatte bedenklich den Kopf gewiegt, als er mit ihm über seine vorläufige Zukunft verhandelt hatte.

Vermutlich war er sofort danach zu House gelaufen, um Beratungen abzuhalten, in denen die beiden wie üblich die Hörner stoßen würden.

Wieder einmal war Foreman am kürzeren Hebel gesessen.

Es war nicht abzustreiten, dass House damit zumindest seine Karriere gerettet hatte.

Wieder einmal.

Er hätte Dankbarkeit empfinden sollen.

Es war besser, als den vollen Nutzen seiner Beine _und_ seinen Job zu verlieren.

Chase warf einen Blick in den Konferenzraum, der halb im Dunkeln lag und der zu dieser Zeit bereits verlassen war.

Die meisten Ärzte, die keinen Nachtdienst hatten, waren bereits in den Feierabend gegangen, und da es keinen akuten Fall gab, auch die Kollegen.

Er schaute länger hin, als er wollte, und House interpretierte es sofort auf gewohnt scharfsinnige Weise.

„Normalerweise bekommen Sie im Zuge einer Beförderung ein größeres Büro. Typisch Foreman, das zu versäumen. Man könnte glauben, er hat etwas gegen Sie. Feuern Sie Ihr Team, dann können Sie Ihre gewohnten Räumlichkeiten wieder beziehen. Das Recht dazu haben Sie jetzt. Sie müssen nicht einmal eine Begründung angeben. Es ist Ihre Abteilung."

Er schwang den Drehstuhl herum und fühlte sich merkwürdig ertappt. „Genau so wie Ihre."

House zuckte die Achseln. „Wir könnten eine Münze werfen."

Es würde keine Schwierigkeiten geben, mit House zu arbeiten anstelle unter ihm.

Es würde sich nicht gravierend unterscheiden von dem, was er neun Jahre lang getan hatte.

House würde immer das Kommando haben, und daran würde eine Partnerschaft nichts ändern.

Chase wusste, das House ihm die Position aus einem anderen Grund angeboten hatte als aus einer beruflichen Verbesserung und den damit einhergehenden Privilegien (nicht zu vergessen die unzähligen Verpflichtungen, die er jetzt übernehmen würde, weil House den Papierkram grundsätzlich schleifen ließ).

Es war nicht das gewesen, was er sich jemals gewünscht hatte, doch jemand in seiner Situation durfte nicht wählerisch sein.

Chase blickte auf die weiß und rosarot gestreifte Kerze, deren Flämmchen allmählich verglomm. „Danke."

„Sie müssen sich nicht bedanken."

„Es ist angebracht."

„Weil es höflich ist. Höflichkeit steht Ihnen nicht. Ich weiß, dass Sie den Job nicht wollten."

„Trotzdem haben Sie ihn mir angeboten."

„Ihr neues Gehalt reicht aus, um Ihre Wohnung behindertengerecht umzugestalten und sich einen Wagen mit Handbetrieb zuzulegen. Wenn Sie sparsam haushalten, fällt vielleicht sogar die eine oder andere Nutte ab."

„Ich werde mir keine Nutten bestellen."

„In ein paar Wochen denken Sie anders darüber."

_In ein paar Wochen denken Sie darüber wie ich. _

Chase fragte sich, ob es so sein würde, weil House immer recht hatte, oder ob seine Metamorphose einfach nicht mehr aufzuhalten war.

„Haben Sie es aus Mitleid getan?"

House hielt seinem Blick mit der üblich spöttischen Miene stand. „Oh, kommen Sie. Sie wissen es besser."

_Sie wissen, dass ich der einzige war, der von Anfang an Ihre Stärken und Schwächen erkannt hat. Sie wissen, dass ich derjenige war, der damit arbeiten konnte. Was Sie geworden sind, hat nichts mit mir zu tun. Ich habe Sie freigelegt, nicht erschaffen. Alles, was Sie jetzt sind, war immer schon in Ihnen. Warum sollte ich Sie, warum sollten Sie sich aufgeben, wenn Sie nun einmal sind, was Sie sind?_

Chase kniff kurz die Augen zu, um House' Stimme in seinem Kopf nicht mehr zu hören.

„Sie sind kein Teamplayer. Das waren Sie nie. Als Foreman das Sagen hatte, haben Sie ihm das Leben zur Hölle gemacht."

„Ihr Leben ist bereits die Hölle", meinte House leichthin. „Wozu also sich die Mühe machen?"

Es war nicht die Hölle.

Nicht mehr.

Aber es war auch nie ein Bett aus Rosen gewesen.

Anfangs hatte er geglaubt, für seine Sünden büßen zu müssen.

Und er war überzeugt gewesen, lieber zu sterben, als zu bereuen.

Nicht auf die Art.

Nicht als Invalide für den Rest seines Daseins.

Doch sobald die Schmerzen und die Panik weniger geworden waren, hatte er sich an dieses Leben geklammert.

Den Grund dafür hätte er nicht nennen können.

Es gab niemanden, der auf ihn wartete; niemand, der ihm etwas bedeutete, und seine berufliche Karriere als Arzt, bedeutungslos wie alles andere, war am Ende.

„Die Hölle wäre es, wenn Sie mich gefeuert hätten. Warum haben Sie mich stattdessen zu Ihrem Partner gemacht?"

_Weil Sie Schritt halten können. Weil Sie Schritte gemacht haben, die Sie viel gekostet haben. Das haben Sie nicht für mich gemacht. Es war Ihr eigener Wille und Ihr Antrieb, nicht meiner. Glauben Sie wirklich, ich hätte Sie gewollt, wenn Sie ein armseliger Nachahmer wären? _

Wenn er nur damit aufhören könnte.

House legte seine Lesebrille aus der Hand, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrechen.

„Sie waren einmal schlau genug, um nicht so viele Fragen zu stellen."

„Ich würde es gern hören."

_Sie würden nicht mögen, was Sie zu hören bekämen._

„Eine Partnerschaft ist rein zweckmäßig, Chase, keine offene Tür für Indiskretion."

„Diskretion ist nicht Ihre stärkste Seite."

„Darin unterscheiden wir uns."

„Es gibt vieles, worin wir uns unterscheiden."

_Oh, wirklich?_

„Nicht so viel", widersprach House in einem fast ironischen, leichten Tonfall. „Sie sind ein bisschen hübscher als ich. Dafür habe ich nur einen Stock anstelle von zwei. Ausgleichende Gerechtigkeit."

So schnell wollte er sich nicht abspeisen lassen.

Sie waren Partner jetzt; vielleicht nur auf dem Papier, aber zumindest würde House ihn nicht mehr feuern können.

„Warum wollen Sie mich behalten? Ich tauge nicht mehr als Ihr Mädchen für alles, wenn ich nicht einmal mehr eine OP durchhalte, geschweige denn eine Lumbalpunktion durchführen oder auch nur Blut abnehmen kann. Sie haben nicht den geringsten Nutzen von mir."

_Als wären Sie jemals scharf darauf gewesen. Sie stellen sich dumm, Chase. _

„Ihren Verstand haben Sie aber noch, oder?"

„Sie kämen auch ohne mich aus." Er löschte die Kerze zwischen den Fingern, bevor sie vollends ausging. „Sie brauchen niemanden, der Ihnen Ratschläge gibt, weil Sie ohnehin tun, was Sie für richtig halten."

„Sie haben mir nie Ratschläge gegeben. Ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb Sie jetzt damit anfangen sollten."

„Was soll ich hier tun?" fragte Chase geradeheraus. „Was für einen Vorteil hat es für Sie?"

_Vielleicht gar keinen. Vielleicht geht es gar nicht um mich, Chase. Nicht diesmal. Versuchen Sie bloß nicht, es mir aus der Nase zu ziehen. _

House lehnte sich zurück und überlegte sich eine Antwort.

„Ich habe einen Nachfolger, falls ich daran denke, mich zur Ruhe zu setzen."

„Dann befriedige ich nur Ihre Eitelkeit."

„Sie meinen, wie die Ihres Vaters, als Sie in seine Fußstapfen treten sollten? Hm. Nicht gerade schmeichelhaft."

Es war schwierig, mit ihm zu reden.

Chase fragte sich, weshalb er es überhaupt versuchte, wenn er die Antworten von vorneherein kannte.

Sicherlich gehörte das nicht zu seinen neuen Aufgaben als gleichberechtigter Partner.

Aber er konnte es zumindest riskieren.

„Mein Vater wollte, dass ich Arzt werde. Sie haben mehr als nur das aus mir gemacht. Sie hatten mehr Einfluss auf mein ganzes Leben, als mein Vater es jemals hatte. - Inklusive das." Er deutete auf die Krücken.

„Und Sie wollen mir damit sagen, dass dies hier" – er nickte ebenfalls zu den Gehhilfen – „Ihre Belohnung dafür ist."

„Ich habe unter Ihnen Dinge getan, derer ich mich nicht fähig gehalten hätte."

_Was zum Henker ist schlecht daran? Man wird nicht jedes Mal dafür niedergestochen._

„Niemand hätte das. Nicht einmal ich. Sie sind immer für eine Überraschung gut. Vermutlich komme ich deswegen nicht von Ihnen los."

Genau wie er.

Er war auch nicht von ihm losgekommen.

Er konnte nicht einmal mehr sagen, ob es besser gewesen wäre.

„Sie hätten mich feuern müssen", sagte er ruhig. „Wenn Sie rational und logisch sind, hätten Sie mich nicht einmal zurück in Ihr Team genommen."

_Werfen Sie mir Altruismus vor?_ _Sie kränken mich. _

„Es ist nicht logisch", beharrte Chase, als das Schweigen zwischen ihnen anhielt.

_Aber logisch war es, dass Ihr Dad Sie mit einer Trinkerin sitzen ließ. Logisch ist es, dass Ihre Frau_ _Sie_ _dann verlässt, als Sie Ihre Liebe und Ihr Verständnis am meisten gebraucht hätten. Logisch ist, dass Sie Ihre eigene Leere mit Bedeutungslosigkeit ausfüllen. Logisch ist es, dass ein unkalkulierbarer Zwischenfall Sie zum Krüppel gemacht hat, um Sie büßen zu lassen für all die kleinen und großen Sünden, die Sie unter mir begangen haben. Ich war nur Ihr Boss, nicht Ihr Schicksal. _

Chase zog die kleine Kerze aus dem Kuchenstück vor ihm. „Sie werden mir nicht antworten, oder?"

House' Stimme klang unerwartet scharf, als er schließlich doch sprach.

„Es wird Sie vielleicht verwirren, aber glauben Sie mir, niemand weiß besser als ich, was es bedeutet, ein Krüppeldoktor zu sein."

Sein Gesichtsausdruck verriet ihm, dass ihm dieser Satz unbedacht herausgerutscht war.

Einen winzigen Moment lang maßen sie sich gegenseitig, und Chase konnte das Erschrecken in seinen Augen sehen und – aber vielleicht täuschte er sich – fast so etwas wie Mitgefühl, bevor er den Blick auf den Schreibtisch senkte.

House' Stimme in seinem Kopf. Rauh und bitter, irgendwie.

_Sie sind, was Sie sind. Ich wollte nie, dass es so für Sie endet. Es tut mir leid._

Vielleicht, dachte er, war es nicht das Ende.

Chase wandte sich ab und sah zum Fenster.

Im Dunkel der Nacht konnte er ihre Reflektion darin erkennen.

Zwei Männer an zwei gegenüberstehenden Schreibtischen.

Wie Spiegelbilder.

**Fin**


End file.
